A moitié plein
by Wynhilde
Summary: Ron n'est pas un alcoolique. Il peut arrêter quand il veut. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est une traduction, mais son auteur originale a exprimé le désir de rester anonyme.  
>Si vous appréciez ce texte, vous pourrez néanmoins retrouver son style dans une autre de mes traductions : <em>Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu<em>.

J'avais déjà écrit un Ron/Pansy moi-même une fois, et c'est un pairing pour lequel j'ai une grande tendresse.  
>Le texte fait 11 000 mots et je le coupe en deux parties. Je publierai la suivante bientôt.<br>J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

_**A moitié plein**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bordel ? Est-ce que Hermione était devenue zinzin ? Le type à côté de lui en était à sa quatrième clope – et cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il était là – et la bonne femme de l'autre côté sentait le chat mort. Les chats morts, disons. Bon sang, elle puait, et en plus elle arrêtait pas d'éternuer dans sa direction. S'il ne chopait pas une pneumonie comme ça, ça serait un sacré miracle. Il lui fallait un verre.

« Bienvenue mes amis. Commençons par les présentations, d'accord ? Mon nom est David, et je suis alcoolique… »

Ron sursauta comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort. Pas que… Mais le dire comme ça, devant tous ces inconnus…

« Je m'appelle Hortense, et je suis alcoolique… »

Quand ils furent arrivés à la moitié du cercle, Ron commença à paniquer. D'abord, ce n'était pas vrai. Ouais, il aimait bien sa pinte de temps en temps, peut-être plus que de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler s'il en avait envie. Absolument. Okay, peut-être qu'il était temps de mettre la pédale douce. Il en parlait depuis un moment…

« Mon nom est Edmund, et je suis alcoolique… »

C'est juste que parfois, le boulot le bouffait ; être un Auror, c'était pas exactement une partie de plaisir. Et puis il y avait toutes les petites choses. Les rendez-vous chez le docteur, le dentiste, Hugo qui bousillait une paire de baskets toutes les cinq semaines environ, Rose qui voulait un bouquin, et Hermione absente juste la semaine où il devait absolument se déplacer pour son boulot. C'était plus facile maintenant que les gosses étaient à Poudlard, mais quand même.  
>Et puis il y avait les cauchemars. Il suffisait d'un enterrement, ou d'une stupide cérémonie de commémoration ou d'un bal de charité ou, au final, de <em>n'importe quoi<em>, et dès qu'il fermait les yeux il se retrouvait au Département des Mystères. Sauf que dans ses rêves, ils ne survivaient pas. D'abord, Harry se faisait tuer, puis Hermione, et lui était immobilisé par un Stupéfix ou quelque chose, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester étendu là, à les regarder être torturés et tués, à écouter leurs cris. Comme entendre Hermione à travers le plafond au Manoir Malefoy. Ces rêves possédaient de nombreuses combinaisons, mais il y avait toujours une constante : tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute. Il n'était pas assez rapide, pas assez intelligent, pas assez tout.

Il n'y avait rien de tel que se réveiller le matin et se dire qu'on était un bon-à-rien. Ce sentiment de mais-pourquoi-se-faire-chier-à-se-brosser-les-dents. Pas que ce soit une excuse valable, comme Hermione le soulignait – de façon répétée. Harry avait souffert plus qu'eux tous mis ensemble, et il ne passait pas chaque nuit au pub, si ? Là-dessus, elle ajoutait qu'elle aussi avait des cauchemars à l'occasion, et c'était pas pour ça qu'elle se mettait à boire.

Bien sûr que non.

« Mon nom est Geoff, et je suis alcoolique. »

Elle prétendait le contraire, mais Ron était persuadé qu'elle en avait parlé à sa mère, parce qu'elle avait commencé à le titiller sur le sujet elle aussi. Ils allaient chez ses parents pour le repas dominical obligatoire, ils s'asseyaient, commençaient à se servir, il demandait du vin, et sa mère fronçait les sourcils et hésitait l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de le lui passer. Comme si c'était du poison ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermione comptait ses verres – il la sentait frémir intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il portait la boisson à sa bouche – et Harry poussait le jus de citrouille dans sa direction. Bon sang, ils pouvaient pas juste lui ficher la paix ?

« Je m'appelle Sarah et je suis alcoolique… »

Pour faire empirer le tout, Harry et Hermione commençaient à s'allier contre lui. La semaine dernière, juste après qu'ils aient éteint les lumières, Hermione l'avait supplié de se faire « aider » pour son problème d'alcool. Aider ? Ca voulait dire quoi, ça, bordel ? Pas d'humeur pour une dispute, il avait juste dit : « Ok, je le ferai ». Au travail, le lendemain matin, à peine était-il assis que Harry avait frappé à sa porte, s'était perché sur le coin de son bureau, avait joué avec ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes, avait glissé un flyer dans la main de Ron et marmonné :

« Ron, tu sais que… il faut que… Toi et l'alcool c'est… Tu iras à la réunion ? On, je veux dire Hermione et moi… »

Devant le visage incrédule de Ron, Harry avait tendu la main. Ron l'avait serrée, plus parce qu'il le _fallait_ que quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Harry lui avait lancé un enthousiaste : « Super ! » avant de s'enfuir.

Admettons, il y avait eu quelques matins depuis les six derniers mois, ok peut-être depuis un an – deux ? – où il avait été en retard au boulot parce qu'il s'était torché la veille, quelques tournées de trop au pub. Mais il avait rattrapé ses putains d'heures, non ? Bon sang, il avait pas droit à une matinée de sommeil une fois de temps en temps ?

Ron n'avait pas remarqué que c'était son tour. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour protester, peut-être même pour leur dire d'aller se faire foutre. Il referma la bouche, se leva, et partit sans un mot.

« Ecoute, Ron. Tu veux zapper celui-ci ?

— Non, je veux pas _zapper_ celui-ci. Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il. »

C'était juste un raid comme un autre. Ça serait pas un problème. Putain, il avait mal au crâne. Deux gorgées de potion anti-gueule de bois lui avaient permis de se sortir du lit, c'est-à-dire de se tenir sur ses pieds et d'arriver à marcher, mais c'était à peu près tout. Même ses cils lui faisaient mal. Le dernier Black and Tan, moitié Guiness, moitié blonde, n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Ok. Les dernières rumeurs prétendent qu'il y existe une nouvelle version du Stupéfix, diabolique, qui bloque les poumons de la victime. Le contre-sort habituel fonctionne toujours, mais il faut le jeter immédiatement ou la personne suffoquera. »

Ron laissa ses pieds le guider jusque dans la pièce. Refusant de lever les yeux ou de saluer quiconque, il prit la première chaise devant laquelle il n'y avait pas de jambes. Il resta assis pendant ce qu'il savait être l'habituelle litanie des présentations, laissant son tour se rapprocher de plus en plus. Finalement, ce fut à lui. Il pouvait agiter la main pour indiquer que, non, il n'était pas prêt, mais sérieusement ? On n'en était plus là.

Les yeux fermés et de la plus petite voix possible, il dit :

« Mon nom est Ron et je suis alcoolique. Je me disais à moi-même que l'alcool c'était mon problème et celui de personne d'autre mais, heu, j'ai merdé et j'ai presque tué mon patron et meilleur ami parce que j'avais une gueule de bois. Ma magie ne fonctionnait plus et je ne pouvais pas jeter le sort dont j'avais besoin. Alors ouais. Je suppose que je me racontais des salades. »

Terrifié n'était pas un mot suffisant. Ron Weasley avait fait face à Voldemort, avait combattu en duel contre Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, avait dit à sa mère que Fred n'avait pas survécu à la bataille, et avait passé les vingt dernières années à être un Auror. Tout cela n'était rien comparé à lever la tête et ouvrir les yeux pour faire face au groupe qui se trouvait dans la salle. Ces gens savaient qu'il était un Auror, savaient que son « patron » et « meilleur ami » était Harry Potter. Le monde sorcier était petit, et il s'était fait connaître avec son rôle dans la guerre. Juste une fraction de la gloire que Harry avait eue, mais sa photo avait été assez souvent en première page de la _Gazette_ ces dernières années. Il releva les yeux. Pansy Parkinson le regardait. Elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Tu viens ici souvent ?

— Plutôt. C'est bâti d'après la version moldue des Alcooliques Anonymes, mais vu que les sorciers ne croient pas en Dieu ou en un pouvoir supérieur, on a fait en sorte que ce soit plus orienté vers la communauté. On n'a pas douze étapes, juste huit. L'idée c'est plus de faire attention les uns aux autres et admettre pourquoi on boit. Faire face à nos démons et toutes ces conneries. Apprendre à se pardonner.

— J'ai reçu un Ordre de Merlin. Première classe, appuya-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de me pardonner quoi que ce soit. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Essaye encore. Voilà le deal. Je me suis portée volontaire pour être ta tutrice. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu as un problème avec ça ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il haussa les épaules parce que plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance désormais. Alors que son meilleur ami était en train de mourir en s'étouffant, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était appeler à l'aide parce que sa magie était tellement pourrie qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire apparaitre une putain de cuillère à café s'il avait essayé. Et pour combler le tout, c'était ce connard de Smith qui avait sauvé Harry, il avait déboulé en entendant les cris de Ron et avait jeté le contre-sort. Une fois de retour au Ministère, Ron avait envoyé un mémo à Harry pour faire la demande d'un emploi de bureau, ce qu'il haïssait, mais vu que comme son premier geste le matin était de plus en plus souvent d'attraper la potion anti-gueule de bois, il ne pouvait pas continuer à participer à des raids la conscience tranquille s'il n'était même plus capable de jeter des sorts basiques.

Elle continua à le regarder d'un air menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse à nouveau les épaules sur un :

« Nan, c'est bon. »

Bon sang, quelle garce.

« Bien, dit-elle. Rappelle-toi de…

— Tu as un tuteur ?

— Kingsley Shacklebolt. Comme je disais – elle lui jeta _encore_ un regard mauvais – rappelle-toi de l'esprit de communauté. Tu m'appelles tous les matins à sept heures. Ça s'appelle la vérification. »

Elle lui passa un téléphone portable.

« Tu ne m'appelles pas, je transplane chez toi et je te fais bouffer ce putain de portable. Pigé ?

— Pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un téléphone ? C'est vachement moldu je trouve. Pourquoi pas des hiboux ? marmonnat-il. »

Elle souffla, et ses épaules se soulevèrent pour retomber brusquement, ce qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il était totalement abruti.

« Donc, c'est moldu, juste comme le concept des étapes. L'alcoolisme, c'est pareil pour tout le monde, nom de Dieu, Weasley. On fait comme ça parce que ça marche. Parce que parfois, tu peux tenir juste une minute de plus, et le temps qu'il faut pour que ton hibou me parvienne ? Tu peux te descendre deux bières. »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Il avait une petite bedaine de buveur de bière.

« Toi ? Peut-être trois. Je me fous de ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Tu m'appelles. Après trois mois, si je pense que…

— Si _tu_ penses.

— Tu n'es pas en position de décider de quoi que ce soit. Si je pense que tu fais des progrès, alors on descend à une fois tous les deux jours. Et tu viens aux réunions. Tous les jours. Je dis bien _tous_ les jours. Tu t'assois et tu écoutes les autres dire « j'ai passé une journée de plus sans boire ». Tu profites de cette victoire en faisant partager ta propre victoire.

— Tous les jours ? Bon sang ! »

Ça ne marcherait pas. C'était comme une prison de la sobriété.

« Tu buvais tous les jours, non ?

— Pas _tous_les jours, protesta-t-il.

— Certaines personnes ne boivent pas tous les jours. Ils fonctionnent par périodes. Ok pendant deux semaines et ensuite raide-morts pour trois jours. Et puis le cycle recommence. Quel genre d'alcoolo tu es, Weasley ? »

Il se raidit. A cause de l'usage du présent. Parce qu'il n'était pas un alcoolo. Il aimait juste bien boire. Et ouais, dernièrement, il s'était retrouvé au pub un peu trop souvent, peut-être la plupart des soirs, mais il aimait jouer aux fléchettes et parler Quidditch…

En réponse à ses sourcils levés il marmonna :

« Tous les jours.

— Ok. Dis-toi que tu rembourses. Il est temps de déboire chaque jour. Je me tapais ma bouteille par jour. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Sa paume couvrait à peine ses phalanges. Elle avait été petite et menue à onze ans, et elle était restée petite et relativement menue. A la rentrée après leur cinquième année, elle n'était pas revenue plus grande, mais elle avait désormais des hanches, une taille formée, et ce qu'il fallait de nichons. Ron devait admettre que s'il ne l'avait pas connue, elle l'aurait physiquement attiré – mais même les seins les plus parfaits du monde ne pouvaient compenser cette personnalité. L'âge avait ajouté un peu de poids, mais il aimait les femmes qui avaient des formes. Quand elle était à Poudlard, Parkinson s'était toujours baladée avec la moitié des boutons de sa chemise ouverts, exposant son décolleté comme si c'était jour moins un avant l'apocalypse. Maintenant elle était aussi conservative qu'Hermione dans son pull en laine et sa jupe en tweed. Même comme ça, tout le tweed du monde ne pouvait pas cacher chez elle quelque chose de sexy d'une façon solide, adulte. Si elle ne se privait pas de pudding, d'ici dix ans elle serait bien ronde et aurait encore plus de courbes. Un peu comme sa mère. Mais ses mains étaient toujours petites et délicates. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de ses mains et serra fort. Qu'est-ce que… ? Il baissa les yeux et vit que le dos de sa main était recouvert d'une gigantesque cicatrice. Elle en traversait l'entière longueur et disparaissait sous la manche de son pull. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Sa mâchoire se décrocha avant qu'il ne referme vivement la bouche.

« Je sais. Tu n'es pas un alcoolo. Tu aimes juste prendre un verre de temps en temps. Les gens ne comprennent rien. C'est juste histoire d'aller au pub et voir les potes. Cette cicatrice remonte tout le long de mon bras et couvre une partie de mon dos. J'ai touché le fond il y a cinq ans. Je me suis écroulée devant la télé avec une cigarette dans la main. Mon gosse de dix ans est arrivé en courant dans le salon quand il a entendu mes cris et il m'a vue en feu. Non, Weasley, j'étais pas une alcoolo. J'aimais juste prendre un verre de temps en temps. Genre toutes les nuits. Les gens comprenaient pas. J'aimais bien me boire une bouteille – ou trois – avec mon repas. Mon fils a été assez intelligent pour me frapper avec un oreiller et étouffer les flammes sur moi, mais le feu s'était déjà étendu aux meubles et avait presque détruit la moitié de la maison. Je nous ai fait sortir tous les trois, mais c'était pas loin. Je ne pouvais pas transplaner car la liche avait niqué ma magie. J'ai eu de la chance ; j'ai pas perdu mes gosses. Tu as eu de la chance ; Potter n'est pas mort. Certains réveils sont plus brutaux que d'autres. »

Ron ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que hocher la tête. Elle lâcha sa main, réclama davantage de café au serveur, et alluma une cigarette.

« J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter _ça_ aussi. »

Elle tira une grande bouffée et expira la fumée dans un soupir satisfait. Il s'efforça avec beaucoup de détermination de ne pas regarder le dos de sa main quand elle la releva pour prendre une autre bouffée.

« Un vice à la fois. La sobriété me prend toute mon énergie. »

Ça ne s'améliorait pas ? Ça ne s'en allait pas ? Vous tiriez votre temps, vous alliez aux réunions, vous buviez du jus de citrouille et, apparemment, du café, jusqu'à carrément vous _noyer_ dans tous les liquides sauf celui que vous vouliez ? Pour toujours ?

Son désespoir dut se voir sur son visage car elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu seras toujours alcoolique, Weasley, mais tu peux arrêter d'être un alcoolo. Maintenant, si tu sens que tu ne peux pas tenir une seconde de plus sans un verre, tu m'appelles. J'arrête tout ce que je fais, et je transplane là où tu es. Tu ne prendras plus une goutte si j'ai mon mot à dire. »

Elle pointa sa cigarette dans sa direction.

« S'il le faut, je te balancerai un Stupéfix. »

Une chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant avec Parkinson. Ce qui lui fit réaliser que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec Hermione.  
>Il disait ce qu'il pensait, il se moquait bien de heurter ses sentiments. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Il n'était pas en train<em>d'essayer<em> de heurter ses sentiments, c'est juste qu'il pouvait parler sans s'inquiéter de ne pas dire ce qu'il _fallait_.  
>Comme ce matin, quelques semaines auparavant, où il avait été en retard pour son coup de fil du matin. Elle avait appelé et commencé à lui gueuler dessus, y allant vraiment fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler en retour :<p>

« Espèce de vieille conne, tu vas la fermer ? J'ai cinq minutes de retard parce que je me suis coupé en me rasant. Je suis pas en train de m'en descendre un. J'essaie de me jeter un sort cicatrisant et je suis nul en sorts cicatrisants et on dirait que j'ai juste fait le contraire et je suis en train de pisser le sang dans la salle de bain. Okay ? »

Et au lieu d'être chiante, elle s'était mise à rire.

« Mon Dieu, être une petite souris et pouvoir voir ça… »

Et elle avait raccroché.

Elle le retrouvait chaque jour après le travail pour les réunions. Quand Hermione était absente, ils dînaient ensemble dans une quelconque brasserie moldue et s'asseyaient autour d'un déca jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement crevé que tout ce qu'il ait envie de faire soit de transplaner chez lui et s'écrouler dans son lit. Pour la première fois, il commença à être honnête avec lui-même sur son problème d'alcool parce que quand il lui disait quelque chose, elle avait toujours une histoire similaire ou, au moins, comprenait. Elle n'était pas dégoûtée ou horrifiée et ne l'appelait pas « Ronald » sur ce _ton_.  
>Il lui raconta comment quand il buvait il ne se sentait plus le dernier maillon de la chaîne. Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa mère l'aurait autant pleuré qu'elle avait pleuré – <em>continuait<em> à pleurer – Fred. Combien il aimait Harry ; qui n'aimait pas Harry ? Il était un ami génial, un patron équitable, et un mari formidable pour Ginny. Mais quand Harry était dans une pièce, c'était comme si Harry était la seule personne dans cette pièce. Et si Harry n'était pas dans la pièce, c'était Hermione. Il était soit le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, soit le mari d'Hermione Granger. Quand il buvait, il se sentait être Ron Weasley. Il se retrouvait à lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais avouées, même à lui-même. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, six mois auparavant, qu'il deviendrait ami avec Pansy Parkinson, il se serait écroulé de rire.  
>Amis ou pas, elle ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. <em>Jamais<em>.

Trois semaines après le début de sa sobriété ils étaient assis dans un café, à finir une pizza pas terrible, et elle lui avait dit :

« Laisse tomber, Weasley. Arrête d'essayer de me faire du charme. Je suis ta tutrice et je compte le rester. Tu ne feras pas de moi ta pote de beuverie. »

Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il avait été en train de tenter car il devenait _dingue_. Compter les secondes jusqu'à la fin de la journée de boulot. Compter les secondes jusqu'à ce que Parkinson le rejoigne à l'extérieur du Ministère. Compter les secondes jusqu'à la fin de la réunion pour qu'il puisse soit transplaner chez lui soit aller manger un morceau dans un café. Sa vie maintenant c'était juste passer d'un bloc de temps à un autre, à se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il avait à faire, parce que s'il n'était pas obsédé par ce mémo à finir, mettre un pied devant l'autre, ou tailler cette haie carrément _à ras_, il serait en train de boire.

Il voulait un verre si fort que ses lèvres étaient gercées à force de passer sa langue dessus, sachant que c'était complètement stupide, mais se disant, espérant à mort qu'au prochain coup de langue il aurait juste un peu le goût de l'alcool.

Ron avait un charme brut sur lequel il avait travaillé ces derniers jours. Parkinson était une garce, pas de doute là-dessus, mais elle avait un mordant qu'il appréciait, et il aurait parié qu'elle était explosive une fois partie. Il y avait un pub qui avait l'air sympa pas loin de la salle de réunion. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient y prendre juste un verre. Quel mal ça ferait ?

« Ça nous mettrait minable à un point que tu aurais du mal à imaginer. Je sais que tu es dans une mauvaise passe. Les premiers mois sont vraiment durs. »

La sympathie dans sa voix le fit grimacer. Elle releva la manche de son pull.

« Ironique, non ? J'ai jamais eu la Marque, et pourtant, voilà que j'ai une marque à moi. Chaque fois que j'entends quelqu'un ouvrir une bouteille de vin, mes lèvres frémissent. Alors je remonte ma manche. Regarde, Weasley. C'est ça, la raison. Un verre deviendrait deux, et puis trois, et avant que tu t'en rendes compte on serait tellement faits qu'on se pisserait dessus parce qu'on serait trop bourrés pour atteindre les chiottes. »

Il hocha la tête et vida son café parce qu'il fallait qu'il boive _quelque chose_ ou il deviendrait taré.

« Pourquoi tu as envoyé tes gosses à Beauxbâtons ? »

C'est pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les Français, Fleur s'était vraiment montrée très bien avec Bill après l'attaque de Fenrir. Mais il se rappelait que les filles de Beauxbâton avaient été plutôt hautaines.

« J'ai jamais eu de lettre de Poudlard pour eux. »

Une fois le choc passé, il insista :

« Tu blagues, hein ?

— Bon sang, vous les Gryffondor… Vous avez inventé le mot naïf ou quoi ? Comme si mes gosses allaient recevoir une lettre d'invitation. Etre prête à sacrifier votre Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a un peu zigouillé cette possibilité. Si je prenais feu, McGonagall rajouterait probablement un _Incendio_ pour que les flammes soient plus fortes. Pourquoi tu penses que je bosse dans cette boutique de merde ? La plupart des gens font comme si j'existais pas, Weasley. Mon ex est français et il est ravi que les gosses soient à Beauxbâton. Ça leur plaît et ça semble correct ; mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu étais à l'école avec moi. J'ai à peine réussi à avoir mes BUSEs. »

Elle avait une façon de déclarer les choses. Elle ne demandait pas qu'on la plaigne ou qu'on la console, elle les disait juste. Il se demandait si c'était un truc de Serpentard ou un truc de Parkinson.

Avec les gosses à Poudlard, c'était juste lui et Hermione le soir à table. Par certains côtés, c'était plus simple. L'idée d'essayer d'expliquer aux enfants les réunions, les coups de fil et les quelques visites surprises de Pansy Parkinson dans leur salon lui tordait l'estomac. Mais il n'y avait pas de distraction. La plupart des soirs, Hermione et lui bataillaient comme des perdus pour trouver des sujets de conversation. Il en parla à une réunion. Serena, la dame aux chats, lui dit :

« C'est ça, être sobre, Ron. Vivre sa vie sans distractions. Il n'y a pas plus grande distraction que l'alcool. »

Au départ, Hermione s'était arrangée pour qu'ils soient pris dans un tourbillon de sorties, pensant qu'être avec ses amis l'aiderait. Sauf que vous ne passiez pas la soirée avec Seamus sans aller au pub, et Dean était devenu snob au niveau des vins, alors un dîner avec lui voulait dire aller poser ses fesses dans un restau bon chic bon genre où Dean commandait un vin ridiculement cher que Ron devait faire semblant d'aimer. Quelques repas à la maison avec Harry et Ginny c'était bien, et il y avait toujours le repas dominical chez ses parents, mais il n'était pas capable de gérer plus pour le moment.

Il fallait reconnaître une chose à Hermione. Peu importait le temps qu'il passait aux réunions, elle ne disait jamais rien. Mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas que Ron puisse lui en vouloir pour ça, parce qu'il fallait bien admettre que s'il ne buvait peut-être plus, il n'était pas non plus sobre. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour être franc. Elle continuait à sentir son haleine quand il revenait la nuit, et insistait pour qu'il l'appelle par Cheminée quand elle n'était pas en ville afin de vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Quand il parlait de son problème, qu'il essayait de formuler pourquoi il buvait – parce que plus il devenait sobre, plus il acceptait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il buvait – elle posait des questions et faisait des commentaires qui lui montraient qu'elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Hermione avait ses démons, comme tout le monde. Mais elle les canalisait en travaillant quatre fois plus dur que tout le monde. L'idée de s'anesthésier pour se trouver lui était complètement étrangère.

Lentement, il se mit à réaliser qu'il était possible qu'elle ne comprenne jamais ce qui le poussait à boire – que peut-être elle était trop proche de cette raison, ou qu'elle était une partie de cette raison. Quelqu'un souleva ce point à une réunion un soir, et il eut besoin de quitter la salle. En général pleine de compassion – qui pouvait oublier son truc avec la S.A.L.E – elle semblait penser qu'à l'exception de son mari, tous les alcooliques étaient des clodos affalés contre des lampadaires, qui faisaient la manche avec un vieux chapeau dégueulasse, mendiant de quoi se payer leur prochaine biture.

Ça n'avait jamais été aussi évident que quand il lui avait finalement dit que Parkinson était sa tutrice. Elle avait marmonné dans sa barbe :

« Surprise, surprise…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Hermione ? »

Arrivés là dans leur mariage, ils se connaissaient un peu trop bien tous les deux. Elle hésita, se rendant clairement compte qu'elle avait franchi une limite. Refusant de revenir en arrière, elle déclara :

« Elle est méprisable. Si j'étais elle, je boirais aussi. »

Ron perdit complètement son sang-froid.

« Tu penses que je suis la seule personne _bien_ dans la salle ? que à part moi, c'est tous des Mangemorts et des clodos ? Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas la voir à l'école ; moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : elle se bat comme une folle pour moi. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et de l'autre côté il y a… »

Il s'arrêta net car il n'était pas censé donner de noms.

« Pense à des guérisseurs, des avocats, des gens avec qui tu _travailles_. Des putain de _professeurs_. »

Ses yeux lui étaient presque sortis de la tête lorsque le Professeur Chourave était rentrée dans la pièce la semaine dernière.

« Je suis en sacrément bonne compagnie, Hermione ! »

Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole durant trois jours.

Comme d'habitude, ils passèrent la veille de Noël avec les Granger, et le jour de Noël au Terrier. Tout le monde était là cette année : Fleur et Bill avaient pris un Portoloin pour venir de France, Charlie et son mec étaient venus de Roumanie, George, Angelina et leurs monstres, et puis Harry, Ginny et les gosses étaient là. Même Percy et sa femme étaient venus. Tout le monde parlait, riait et blaguait.

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur au groupe, tout semblait parfaitement normal chez le clan Weasley. Son alcoolisme était tabou mais tout le monde y pensait. Sa mère avait insisté sur le fait que le lait de poule était sans alcool et il n'y avait pas eu d'irish coffee cette année. Pas même Fleur ne se plaignit de l'absence de vin. Si vous ne pouviez pas compter sur les Français pour faire chier sur le vin… Il savait que c'était leur façon de lui montrer leur soutien, mais du coup il se sentait comme le déchet de la famille, au lieu d'être le raté de la famille, et de son point de vue, il n'y avait pas une différence énorme entre les deux.

Il avait les nerfs tellement en pelote qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, mais il passa quand même son coup de fil à Pansy le lendemain de Noël. Elle était toute pétillante et l'appela même Ron. Ses gosses étaient à la maison pour Noël et elle lui avait rabattu les oreilles pendant deux semaines de ses plans pour les vacances. Il aurait dû lui demander de Transplaner immédiatement. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles creusaient des marques en demi-lune dans ses paumes.

Il lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël, raccrocha, et se dit qu'il serait ivre avant le coucher du soleil.

Evidemment, ils avaient viré toutes les bouteilles de la maison quand il avait commencé à aller aux AA. Il parvint à passer le petit-déjeuner, et même un snack un peu plus tard avant d'atterrir dans la salle de bain, où il vida l'armoire à pharmacie. Il y avait toujours des sirops pour la toux à base d'alcool qui restaient de quand Hugo avait fait une bronchite, et un autre médicament qui contenait de l'alcool, là depuis que la mère d'Hermione avait passé la semaine chez eux quand elle avait la grippe. Il descendit le tout. Il essaya d'ignorer Hermione qui l'appelait avec inquiétude depuis l'autre côté de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il transplana jusqu'au pub le plus proche.

Et commença à s'en mettre _vraiment_ une bonne.

**NdT :**

Pensez à laisser un petit mot, c'est important pour moi de savoir que je ne traduis pas dans le vide ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Le mélange de médicaments et d'alcool – il avait commandé direct du Whisky Pur-Feu – le fit dégringoler dans une ivresse psychotique. Alors que d'habitude il avait l'alcool joyeux, du genre à échanger des blagues et des scores de Quidditch, cette nuit-là la colère – pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas prendre juste quelques verres, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il finisse absolument minable quand il buvait – et la frustration – pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si nul et si seul alors qu'il avait des amis géniaux, une femme merveilleuse et des gosses adorables – le submergèrent.

Même ivre-mort, il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas chercher à transplaner. Il marcha jusque chez lui, environ trois kilomètres, et une fois là se dirigea tout droit vers le salon. Il y éclata les miroirs, les lampes, enfonça ses poings dans les murs, balança le sapin et fit s'écraser les décorations au sol, tout cela en hurlant, Merlin seul savait quoi. Criant et sanglotant et haïssant le monde entier, surtout lui-même.

Il avait commencé à arracher les rideaux de la tringle quand le Stupéfix l'atteignit dans le dos.

Il se réveilla dans son ancienne chambre au Terrier. Pansy Parkinson était assise sur le coin de son lit et se peignait les ongles de pied en rose vif. Il se prépara à entendre les récriminations, les remarques culpabilisantes, le mépris.

« Hermione m'a appelée. »

Il ne pouvait même pas hocher la tête. Elle referma le vernis à ongles et le posa à côté de quatre flacons de potion anti gueule de bois.

« C'était un cocktail relativement létal, Weasley. Du sirop pour la toux, des médicaments moldus, et une bouteille de Pur Feu. Tu as eu de la chance de pas en claquer. Tiens, je parie que t'as mal. »

Elle se leva et passa un bras sous ses épaules. De l'autre main, elle porta la potion à ses lèvres et l'aida à boire.

« Une autre ?

— Non, grinça-t-il. »

Son estomac protestait déjà après juste une seule.

« Faut que je pisse.

— Tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher pendant un moment. Tu devras pisser dans une bouteille. »

Dans un effort surhumain il leva la tête et regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient couverts de bandages. Cela montrait bien à quel point il était mal, pour ne pas avoir remarqué que la plante de ses pieds était en lambeaux. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réalisé, ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Tu as perdu tes chaussures quelque part entre le pub et chez toi. Tellement plein que tu t'en es pas aperçu, tu as continué à marcher, et tu as laminé tes pieds sur le goudron. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te rappelles, mais la version courte c'était que tu étais ivre mort, que tu as pété un câble et ravagé ton salon. Molly et moi avons passé trois heures à enlever des fragments de miroir, de lampes et de boules de Noël de tes pieds. Elle montera tout à l'heure te jeter un sortilège de cicatrisation quand tu te sentiras mieux. Moi je suis nulle pour ça. Comme toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Il se cacha le visage avec les mains et se mit à pleurer.

Hermione l'avait foutu à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Plus tard dans l'après-midi était arrivée une malle réduite par magie, remplie de ses vêtements, accompagnée d'une Beuglante de deux pages qui détaillait tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa crise de rage alcoolisée. Elle terminait en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas réparé le salon afin que les enfants puissent voir ce qu'il avait fait, y compris ses traces de pieds sanglantes sur le tapis. Il s'installa au Terrier. Revenir chez ses parents à l'âge mûr de trente-neuf ans était terriblement pathétique, mais sa mère le lui avait proposé et il ne voulait vraiment pas demander à quiconque d'autre – comme Harry ou George – parce qu'ils se sentiraient obligés de dire oui et que ça le ferait se sentir encore plus pathétique.

Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait un congé, mais il avait dit non, parce que s'il n'avait pas quelque part où aller durant la journée, il deviendrait fou.

Il alla à Poudlard pour s'excuser auprès des gosses. Il leur fit la totale, comme quoi l'alcoolisme était une maladie et que ce n'était pas de leur faute s'il buvait, que c'était quelque chose qui était en lui. Qu'il avait des amis et des gens pour l'aider et qu'il surmonterait ça. Que ça n'allait pas se régler en un weekend, que c'était probablement l'affaire de toute une vie. Toutes les deux phrases, il leur répétait qu'il les aimait et que ce n'était pas de leur faute mais la _sienne_. Rose pleura tout du long. Les yeux de Hugo restèrent secs. Ron ne mentionna pas Hermione une seule fois. A la fin, il dit qu'il fallait qu'il y aille mais qu'il leur écrirait. Hugo hurla :

« Espèce de sale connard ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

Ce n'était pas quand il avait presque tué Harry qu'il avait touché le fond.

Si Ron avait cru que les quatre premiers mois de sobriété étaient une torture, il s'était méchamment trompé. A l'époque, il avait toujours le respect de la plupart des gens, et ses amis croyaient en lui. Maintenant, Hermione avait peur de lui, ne le respectait plus, et il était assez possible qu'elle le déteste. Ses enfants avaient peur de lui, ne le respectaient pas, et Hugo le détestait. Harry et Ginny ne le respectaient pas, mais il s'accrochait à la certitude qu'ils l'aimaient toujours. Même chose pour ses parents. Oui, ils l'aimaient peut-être, mais ils ne croyaient plus en lui. Personne ne croyait en lui à part ses amis aux AA. Et Parkinson.

Il commença à aller à deux réunions par jour.

« Tu comptes rester un Auror toute ta vie ? A travailler avec Potter. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose de différent. Que tu sortes de son ombre. »

Elle lui lança un regard significatif.

« Ouais, parce que les patrons font la queue pour embaucher des mecs dans mon genre, qui font n'importe quoi à leur travail et terrifient leurs familles en faisant des crises de rage alimentées au sirop pour la toux.

— Quand je me suis ramassée, la _première_ fois – elle fit une pause pour le laisser s'imprégner de l'idée – j'ai atterri dans un fossé et j'ai failli mourir d'hypothermie. Drago possède les Canons. Il le garde secret parce qu'il ne veut pas faire fuir le public parce que le dirigeant de l'équipe est un ancien Mangemort. Quoi qu'il en soit, le directeur de la sécurité prend sa retraite dans quelques mois. Je lui ai dit que tu pourrais être intéressé. Tu aimes l'équipe, et quand tu y vas mollo sur le sirop pour la toux, tu es bon à ce que tu fais.

— Sûrement pas. C'est la faute à Malefoy si Bill a failli se faire arracher la tête. »

Il pensait que la conversation s'arrêterait là. Elle ne laissa même pas passer un battement de cœur avant de répliquer d'une voix contenue.

« Oui, c'était sa faute. Et si tu penses que ça ne l'a pas complètement bouffé, que ça ne continue pas à le bouffer, alors tu es un sacré crétin. Ce truc avec la sobriété, c'est pas juste apprendre à se pardonner nous-mêmes c'est aussi pardonner aux autres. Je vais aux chiottes. »

Il ne la crut pas. Elle en revenait, mais elle voulait sûrement quelques minutes pour se calmer.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer la soirée dans le jardin – sa mère ne voulait pas que Parkinson fume à l'intérieur – et elle enchaînait les clopes de sept heures du matin jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher. Il avait construit un foyer en briques pour y faire du feu et, à moins qu'il ne pleuve des cordes, ils s'enroulaient dans des couvertures et se faisaient rôtir les orteils. Sa mère s'était bizarrement prise d'affection pour Pansy après sa crise. Elles échangeaient des recettes de cuisine et des trucs de jardinage et, assez souvent, Parkinson restait dîner. Une nuit alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le jardin et que Ron imitait pour elle un crétin du Ministère, entre deux crises de fou rire elle avait dit :

« Parfois, je me dis que tu dois bosser dans un théâtre comique. »

Il avait répondu :

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais en fait tu es gentille. »

Avec un rien de sarcasme elle avait répliqué :

« Merci, Weasley, mais on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas gentille et que j'ai un caractère de merde sur lequel j'essaie de faire des efforts. Ce que j'ai, c'est un bon sens de l'humour. »

Alors qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne des toilettes, il essaya d'y penser. Laisser Harry ?

Elle s'assit et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe.

« Alors ?

— Je… je… Peut-être. Tu penses que je serai bon ? »

Il était arrivé au point où il savait quand elle levait les yeux au ciel sans avoir besoin de la regarder.

« Oui, je pense que tu serais plutôt génial à ce poste, pour être franche. Et plus important, je pense que tu y serais heureux. Envoie-lui un hibou.

— On, je veux dire, Malefoy et moi, on n'a jamais pu se voir. Tu sais. A Poudlard. Même sans le truc avec Bill. »

Elle lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

« Tu es un pauvre idiot. J'étais là. Tu te _rappelles _? La seule personne qu'il haïssait plus que Potter c'était toi. Cela dit, c'était il y a longtemps. Le type qui bosse à la sécurité en ce moment est un ancien Auror. Il dit que vous êtes bien entraînés. Drago n'a pas moufté quand j'ai suggéré ton nom. »

Elle parlait rarement de Malefoy, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait assez souvent.

« Pourquoi tu bois, Parkinson ? »

Ça sortait de nulle part et il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle prenne quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Je détestais être dans l'ombre. Toi et moi on pourrait écrire un bouquin, mon grand, sur la soif de reconnaissance et le sentiment de voir les spots éclairer tout le monde sauf vous. Il faut faire gaffe à ses vœux, de peur qu'ils se réalisent. Proposer de donner Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a clairement rendu célèbre – mais pas le bon type de célébrité. Ma tarte fraise rhubarbe mérite d'être connue, mais peu de gens le savent. C'est meilleur que le sexe, pour être honnête. Pourquoi tu penses que j'étais aussi salope à Poudlard ? »

Il se mit à tousser.

« Va te faire, Weasley, dit-elle avec bonne humeur. Je sais le reconnaître, t'inquiète. J'essayais d'être la meilleure dans une catégorie, de compenser, de me propulser vers le haut. Les Parkinson ont pas mal de points communs avec ta famille. Pas des tonnes d'argent, mais des Sang Pur malgré tout. Comparé aux Malefoy, aux Crabbe et aux Goyles, cela dit, on n'est tout juste des manants avec un pedigree. La différence, c'est que ça convient parfaitement à tes parents d'être dans la classe moyenne, et que les miens en ont honte. Ils essayaient de cultiver l'amitié de gens comme les Malefoy, qui supportaient leur présence à une fête de temps en temps. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais déjà à moitié amoureuse de Drago. Lucius et Narcissa semblaient être tout ce que mes parents n'étaient pas : cultivés, élégants, riches. Je rêvais de me marier avec lui.

— A cause de ses parents ? »

Ron ne parvint pas à dissimuler l'horreur dans sa voix, parce que si Lucius Malefoy avait été son beau-père, il se serait pendu.

« Non, pas juste à cause de ses parents. Beurk. Tu ne le connais pas. Tu penses que c'est juste un gosse pourri gâté, un sale con arrogant qui est né avec une petite cuillère en argent magique dans la bouche. Et tout ça c'est vrai, mais il est aussi incroyablement intelligent, drôle et loyal. La plupart du temps, il ne te jetterait pas un verre d'eau si tu étais en train de brûler, mais une fois qu'il t'a accepté, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

— C'est bien de savoir qu'il n'est pas juste là pour gâcher de l'oxygène. Aïe ! C'était mon pied. Bon, on pensait tous que vous alliez vous marier. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tout comme Ginny et Harry, et Hermione et lui, semblaient destinés à se marier. Sa surprise avait été à la hauteur de celle des autres quand la _Gazette_ avait annoncé le mariage de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. »

Elle tira quelques bouffées supplémentaires et fit une grimace il pouvait voir les contours de son visage dans les ombres distordues jetées par le feu.

« Drago a été vendu pour restaurer la fortune des Malefoy et leur nom. On n'était pas assez en vue ou assez riches pour les Malefoy. Mes parents n'ont pas d'argent, et ça n'a pas non plus aidé que je m'habille comme une pétasse et que j'arrive à peine à avoir la moyenne à l'école. Les seules choses en ma faveur c'est que j'étais une Sang Pur et que je l'aimais, ce qui n'est pas suffisant dans le monde de Drago. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que Narcissa ne pouvait pas me voir quand on était gamins, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus une menace on s'entend plutôt bien. »

Dingues. Ils étaient dingues.

« Il a l'air bien avec Astoria. Je veux dire, Scorpius est un chouette gamin. Al l'aime vraiment bien. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle termina sa clope et jeta le mégot au feu.

« Ce que je vais te dire est un secret, et si tu le répètes à quiconque – ta sœur, Potter, même ta mère – je me ferai un collier avec tes intestins. J'arrive à peine à croire qu'il ait eu Scorpius, ok ? Il est amoureux de Blaise Zabini depuis qu'on a quatorze. Il est pédé comme un phoque. Evidemment, il pourra jamais le dire à ses parents. Je suis tombé sur lui et Blaise un jour en septième année. Même alors, j'espérais quand même que peut-être… Quand il a épousé cette grosse vache de Greengrass, je me suis mariée avec le premier type qui me l'a proposé. Qui s'est trouvé être un enculé de Français qui avait besoin d'un permis de travail britannique. Sa façon de voir la fidélité, ça a été d'attendre après la lune de miel pour se taper la nana du traiteur. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa :

« On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Je t'ai aidé à pisser dans une bouteille. Je pense qu'on est assez proches pour les prénoms. »

Il se mit à rire pour la première fois depuis six semaines.

« Pourquoi tu es si sombre ? Tu as fumé comme une cheminée toute la nuit et tu as à peine décroché un mot. »

Ils étaient assis sous un auvent grossier que Ron avait obtenu en transformant une table de pique-nique. Ca les protégeait un peu de la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'eux. Il gardait le feu allumé en envoyant constamment des étincelles avec sa baguette. Elle avait été silencieuse durant le dîner, et même sa mère mentionnant une nouvelle recette de fairycakes qu'elle devait absolument essayer n'avait pas suffi à la faire changer d'humeur. Elle avait hoché la tête et essayé de sourire, mais c'était comme si les coins de sa bouche ne marchaient pas. Malgré une averse de grêle elle s'était ruée dehors après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, pour y fumer une clope après l'autre.

« Me suis fait virée. Mon enfoiré d'ex-mari n'attend qu'une excuse de ce genre pour empêcher les gosses de venir aux vacances de printemps. Pas qu'il les veuille, il ne veut juste pas que _moi_ je les ai. »

Une des plus grandes peurs de Ron avait été de perdre son travail.

« J'ai dit à mon patron que s'il me foutait la main aux fesses encore une fois, je le dirais à sa femme. Il m'a virée aussitôt.

« George, tu aurais besoin d'aide à la boutique ? »

Après la mort de Fred, George avait vécu comme en berne, se relevant à peine lorsqu'il avait épousé Angelina. Ron était persuadé que lui et Angelina n'aurait jamais d'enfants c'était comme un ménage à trois où il manquait le troisième. Et puis Hermione avait eu l'idée géniale de faire peindre le portrait de Fred. Une fois le portrait fini, George et Angelina commencèrent à pondre gamins sur gamins. Fred était un réservoir de blagues dégueux sur la grossesse et le sexe.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des relations avec les fournisseurs parce que je ne peux pas continuer à le faire, je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un. La semaine dernière cet enfoiré de Dreger a coupé son stock d'asphodel avec de la menthe.

— Tu aurais dû ensorceler ses couilles et les faire tomber, Georgie. Tu te bonifies avec l'âge, déclara Fred.

— Tu veux bien la fermer ? »

George jeta un regard noir en direction du portrait.

« Bon Dieu, il a été sur mon dos toute la sainte journée, souffla-t-il. Tu veux le job, Ronnichou ?

— Non, _Ronnichou_ ne veut pas le job, mais il connaît quelqu'un qui en cherche un. Pansy s'est fait virer. Le pervers pour qui elle bossait lui a quasiment fait un toucher rectal. Quand elle lui a dit de dégager et de garder ses sales pattes pour lui ou elle le dirait à sa femme il l'a foutue à la porte. »

George jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

« Tu vois Angelina quelque part ? »

Ron et Fred regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux avant de secouer la tête en même temps.

« Pas que j'approuve ce genre de comportements… – Fred renifla – mais je dois admettre que Parkinson a une sacrée chute de reins. Ça serait pas évident de tenir mes mains tranquilles.

— Angelina transformerait Popaul en cornichon, vieux. Remarque, ça serait peut-être une amélioration, niveau taille…

— Au moins j'en ai un en état de marche, mon cher frère. »

George porta sa main à son entrejambe dans un geste obscène.

« C'est bas, George. Même pour toi.

— Si c'était toi… »

Ils pouvaient continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Ron interrompit d'une voix forte :

« Pansy ?

— Je pense que ça serait une très bonne idée, Georgie Porgie. Je peux l'entendre démonter Dreger d'ici. »

Dans une imitation criante de vérité de Pansy quand elle était de la pire des humeurs, Fred se mit à glapir :

« Dreger, tu me refais un coup comme ça encore une fois, je t'arrache la queue et je te la fais bouffer. »

Le regard de George s'éclaira.

« Dis-lui de m'envoyer un hibou. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu m'ais jamais invité chez toi ? »

Elle rougit. Ça le tua parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit seulement _capable_ de rougir.

« Je n'ai pas pu réparer les dégâts après l'incendie. Je n'ai pas le fric pour ça et je sais pas le faire moi-même.

— C'est si terrible que ça ? »

Ok, ça l'était. Il était stupéfait qu'elle s'en soit sortie en vie. Au moins la moitié des fenêtres de la maison était fermée par des planches des marques de suie noircissaient toute la façade. Bien que largement plus grand que le Terrier, la maison avait ce même côté garenne, avec une pléthore de minuscules fenêtres surplombées par une savante combinaison de tourelles.

« La jolie moitié est celle qui a brûlé heureusement la cuisine était dans la partie merdique. On fait avec, même si les chambres de ce côté sont minuscules. Le thé sera prêt dans une minute. Tiens. »

Elle posa devant lui une assiette débordante de biscuits.

« Elle est géniale cette maison, même à moitié calcinée. Je croyais que les Parkinson n'avaient pas un rond. Ces biscuits sont _délicieux_ »

Il s'arrêta au deuxième. Etre sobre lui permettait de perdre du ventre. Il n'avait pas envie d'en reprendre en se goinfrant chez Pansy.

« Ma grande-tante Tabitha si, ou au moins assez pour posséder cette maison. Et elle m'aimait bien. Elle m'a laissé la maison, et mon père a eu un canari. Faut dire qu'il la traitait comme de la merde parce que c'était une Cracmol. Mes parents me laissaient ici les weekends et on faisait des gâteaux et des tartes au chocolat. Sacrée Tabitha.

— Tu as des Elfes de maison ? Je veux dire, ce jardin est vraiment chouette. Ça doit être quelque chose au printemps et en été, marmonna-t-il tout en avalant une bouchée de biscuit. »

Celui-ci était encore meilleur que les deux précédents.

« Non. »

Elle pointa un doigt dans sa propre direction.

« Ça me garde sobre. Je suis pas une fan de ménage. Je fais la poussière quand il faut, mais mon truc c'est le jardin et la cuisine. Du thé ? »

Ils restèrent assis en silence sans que ce soit désagréable jusque à ce que Ron ait une idée terrible. Terriblement bonne. Et peut-être terriblement terrible.

« Pansy, si j'emménageais ici ? Je suis plutôt fauché en ce moment, mais je pourrais retaper au lieu de te payer un loyer. Et j'ai toute une tripotée de frangins qui pourraient donner un coup de main. En dépit des apparences, Percy est carrément bon avec les sorts de construction. »

Alors qu'il débarrassait la table, elle s'alluma une cigarette et alla se placer devant une fenêtre ouverte, soufflant la fumée dans le jardin.

« Tu veux emménager ici ? demanda-t-elle lentement, comme si elle avait mal aux dents.

— Mes parents sont géniaux, vraiment, mais c'est comme si j'avais de nouveau quinze ans. Ma mère m'a demandé hier si j'avais mis mes chaussettes au sale. Et c'est pas comme si t'avais pas la place. Alors ? »

Elle jeta son mégot et le regarda quelques secondes. Il se prépara à son rejet, à ses excuses : elle aimait vivre seule, il y avait ses enfants, c'était une mauvaise idée pour deux alcoolos de vivre ensemble. Tout un _tas_ de raisons.

« Je vais te faire visiter le tout. Et puis tu me diras si ça tient toujours. Drago et Blaise viennent dîner ici dimanche. Si tu vis ici, tu acceptes mes amis. Et il faudra que tu te trouves un autre tuteur. »

Il apparut que Malefoy était _vraiment_ drôle, et avec lui et Pansy qui s'envoyaient des blagues sans arrêt, Ron n'avait pas ri aussi fort depuis une éternité. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas ri si fort en étant sobre depuis une éternité. Zabini était toujours autant un mystère qu'à Poudlard. Il parlait peu, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire quelque chose de brillant qui faisait taire les deux autres l'espace d'un instant. Ils avaient tendance à s'entraîner l'un l'autre et Zabini les laissait faire jusqu'à un certain point et les coupait avant que ça ne s'envenime.

Ron se leva pour débarrasser et fut surpris de trouver Malefoy juste derrière lui. Malefoy ferma la porte de la cuisine après être entré.

« Je suis désolé. Pour ton frère. »

Malefoy lui tendit la main. Ron en fut si stupéfait qu'il laissa tomber toutes les assiettes en équilibre sur son bras.

« Ron ? entendit-il Pansy glapir.

— C'est rien. J'ai juste fait tomber quelques assiettes, cria-t-il en retour. »

Bien. Se pardonner. Pardonner aux autres.

Il tendit son bras et ils échangèrent une poignée de mains. Malefoy jeta un _Reparo_, déposa les assiettes dans l'évier avant de jeter un sort de silence.

« Weasley, Pansy est comme une sœur pour moi. Je connais des sorts qui te feraient regretter de n'être pas mort durant la bataille de Poudlard. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferai regretter. »

Si Ron avait toujours eu les assiettes en main, elles lui auraient échappé à nouveau.

« C'est quoi ton délire, Malefoy ?

— Elle a connu suffisamment de types qui voulaient juste un trou où foutre leur queue. Tu lui fais ça, tu peux te préparer à vivre dans la paranoïa pour le reste de tes jours. »

Malefoy leva le sort de silence.

« Mainenant que ça c'est fait, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce job pour les Canons. Je pense que tu serais parfait. »

Une routine s'installa les weekends. Ils se levaient tôt, allaient à une réunion, et puis pendant qu'il s'occupait de réparer les dégâts causés par l'incendie, Pansy passait la majeure partie de sa journée dans la serre ou le jardin avant de s'occuper du dîner. Quelquefois Harry venait donner un coup de main, quelquefois Percy (qui n'était pas fan de Pansy mais avait ses propres erreurs à rattraper). Son père venait l'aider tous les samedis et insistait pour tout faire avec des outils moldus. Au bout d'un mois, Ron était devenu le dieu des pistolets à clous.

Tout n'était pas rose. Pansy avait _vraiment_ un caractère de merde, mais heureusement, elle n'était pas du genre à faire la tête. Elle explosait et puis c'était fini. Et puis il y avait toujours des jours où il restait des heures au téléphone avec son nouveau tuteur. Mais il restait sobre, passait les jours un à un et commençait à comprendre, pour la première fois, qu'il serait toujours alcoolique mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être alcoolo.

Ils ne sortaient pas, sauf pour les réunions et un repas de temps en temps chez ses parents. Vu que la grande-tante de Pansy était une Cracmol, il y avait une télévision dans la maison. Ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées à regarder des films qu'ils louaient dans un village moldu pas loin. La premières fois qu'ils étaient parti chercher des DVD, Ron s'était attendu à souffrir en silence pendant le temps du film merdique que Pansy choisirait avant de pouvoir s'étourdir de deux heures de ce que l'Amérique pouvait offrir de plus violent. Hermione voulait regardait des conneries suédoises existentialistes où tout le monde voulait se tuer à la fin – ou au moins, Ron voulait les tuer pour abréger leurs souffrances – ou des comédies romantiques françaises peuplées d'actrices que Ron ne trouvait pas _le moins du monde_ attirantes et qu'il ne comprenaient pas parce que, bordel, elles parlaient français, et s'il avait voulu lire un film il aurait loué un livre. Ron retrouva Pansy au comptoir, elle tenait « Pulp Fiction » d'une main et « Kill Bill » de l'autre.

Lorsque les vacances de printemps arrivèrent, il était revenu à une réunion par jour. Il avait repeint les chambres des gosses et Pansy s'était occupé d'accrocher de nouveaux rideaux pour que ce soit comme neuf pour les vacances. Il avait retapissé la cage d'escalier avec un papier à motif fleuri qui était trop féminin pour lui, mais ça plaisait à Pansy et c'était sa maison. Hugo ne lui parlait toujours pas. Fidèle à sa parole, il écrivait aux enfants chaque semaine. Rose lui répondait par des lettres enjouées Hugo ne répondait jamais. Il n'avait pas le courage de demander à Rose s'il les lisait ou s'il se contentait de les jeter dans la cheminée.

Il emmena Rose en vacances à New York. C'était la fille de sa mère. Il la suivit de bonne grâce à travers le Metropolitan, le Cloisters et même un endroit affreux appelé le Guggenheim avec les tableaux les plus horribles qu'il ait jamais vu, à l'entendre pousser des ooh et des ahh. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hermione ado qu'il fut au bord des larmes pendant tout le voyage.

Il revint de New York pour trouver le jardin couvert de crocus, de tulipes et de jonquilles.

Un après-midi vers la fin du printemps, alors que les digitales se balançaient dans la douce brise et que les roses menaçaient d'éclore d'une seconde à l'autre, il sortit pour dire à Pansy que le thé était prêt et s'arrêta net en la voyant. Elle portait ses vieux vêtements de jardinage – son tee-shirt était tâché par une auréole de sueur sous les bras et dans la vallée entre ses seins, elle ne portait pas de soutif si bien que ses énorme nichons tombaient sur son ventre, ses cheveux étaient retenus par un foulard noué, il y avait une trace de terre sur sa joue – elle avait une dégaine abominable. Et absolument merveilleuse. Ron porta une main à sa poitrine pour contenir la chaleur, l'envie, le désir, la tendresse qui s'étaient emparés de lui tout à la fois.

Bon Dieu, il était en train de tomber amoureux de Pansy Parkinson.

« Pansy, il faut que je… Hermione. »

Il agita la main. Juste avant de transplaner il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de désespoir profond sur son visage.

Hermione était à la maison, et prenait le thé de son côté. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis cette nuit-là. De temps en temps il demandait à Harry si elle allait bien et Harry hochait toujours la tête pour dire oui. Ron n'en demandait jamais plus.

Elle n'eut pas l'air particulièrement surprise de le voir.

« Du thé ? Je viens juste d'en faire. »

A la sécheresse de son ton il réalisa qu'il aurait dû la contacter avant, quand il avait commencé à aller mieux.

« Non. Enfin, peut-être. »

Il avait besoin d'occuper ses mains.

« J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Excuse-moi. »

Elle lui prépara une tasse, faisant son thé juste comme il l'aimait, et la posa devant lui avec un peu trop de force, si bien qu'un peu de liquide coula à côté. Elle fixa un moment les gouttes sur la table mais ne fit pas un geste pour aller chercher une serviette ou quelque chose. Elle s'assit et dit d'une voix dure :

« Oui, tu aurais dû. Me mettre dans une position où j'étais forcée de demander à Rose ou Harry ce que tu devenais n'est pas correct. »

C'était un reproche et il le méritait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, sincère. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Peut-être pour toujours. Cette Beuglante.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Ron…

— Et peut-être que j'avais trop honte – après cette nuit, tu sais – pour te parler. Je vais bien. Je suis resté sobre depuis, tu sais, cette nuit. Les quatre pires mois de ma vie, mais ouais. Ça va. Je vis avec Pansy.

— Harry m'a dit, dit-elle de cette même voix dure, bougeant à peine les lèvres. »

Tout ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche allait la blesser, mais il n'avait pas été honnête depuis des années, et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

« Pansy a foutu le feu par accident une nuit où elle était ivre vu qu'elle fume comme un pompier. Elle a failli y passer et la moitié de la maison a brûlé. Je l'aide à réparer au lieu de payer un loyer. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Je vois un avenir pour moi, là. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle proteste, peut-être même à ce qu'elle lui jette un maléfice. Quand elle répondit d'une voix plate : « Je veux un futur avec le Ron que je connais. Connaissais. Pas ce Ron-_là_ » en faisant un geste fatigué de la main en direction du salon, quelque chose se cassa en lui et un poids disparut.

Hermione avait été sa jeunesse, son histoire pendant si longtemps. Il avait fait chauffer des biberons pour ses bébés dans cette cuisine, y avait découpé des rôtis et allumé des bougies d'anniversaires. Hermione était la seule personne au monde à qui il pouvait dire « Tu te rappelles quand Hugo avait ce doudou miteux dont il refusait de se séparer. Il l'emmenait même aux toilettes avec lui. » Elle était la seule personne à savoir la couleur de ce doudou et à quel point Hugo l'avait aimé. Que le premier mot de Rose avait été « livre » et le suivant « dada ». Qui savait même s'il ne pouvait l'exprimer avec des mots ce que ça voulait dire de perdre Fred.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça si je reste. Une partie de mon problème d'alcool c'est que je suis dans ton ombre et l'ombre d'Harry et…

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! cria-t-elle.

— Non, mais ça me tue quand même ! cria-t-il à son tour avant de compter jusqu'à dix. »

Il remarqua avec surprise une longue mèche grise dans ses cheveux. Est-ce qu'il avait été tellement absorbé par ses propres problèmes qu'il n'avait simplement pas remarqué ou bien est-ce que c'était récent, une preuve d'à quel point cette année avait été horrible pour elle ?

Il attrapa ses mains et dit d'une voix douce :

« Quand je bois, je trouve Ron Weasley, ce qui, je sais, est complètement tordu, mais c'est comme ça. Alors il faut que je trouve Ron Weasley sans avoir besoin de me torcher pour ça. Je t'ai aimée quasi toute ma vie, et je t'aime toujours, mais si je reste dans ce mariage, je n'y arriverai pas. »

D'une voix fatiguée, vaincue, elle dit :

« Ron, quand tu as fait ça dans le salon, ça… ça a cassé quelque chose. Peut-être pour toujours. Certaines choses que tu as dites…

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je suis sobre maintenant, et quoi que j'aie pu dire cette nuit-là, c'était l'alcool qui parlait. Je ne rejette _pas_ la faute sur toi. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas me sentir comme ça – un type de troisième-rang, au mieux – mais j'y peux rien. »

Il pointa le salon du menton.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois mariée à ce type. C'est un branleur égoïste qui a vraiment un gros problème avec l'alcool. »

Elle lui avait résisté jusqu'alors, essayant d'arracher ses mains à sa prise, mais quand il dit « branleur » elle eut un petit sourire, se détendit et serra ses mains à son tour.

« Je ne veux pas être mariée avec lui non plus, murmura-t-elle. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva dans le marécage de dégoût de soi et de haine qui avait alimenté son alcoolisme, comme si les murs de la maison en eux-mêmes étaient un genre de sable mouvant émotionnel. C'était pas étonnant qu'il s'en soit pris à eux à coups de poings. Non, il n'allait pas revenir à ça. Même pas pour Hermione. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, un geste qu'il avait fait des centaines de fois.

« J'ai trente neuf-ans, bordel, et pas la moindre idée de qui est Ron Weasley. Je me sens comme le fils qui n'égalera jamais de moitié Fred ou Charlie ou Bill ou George, comme le faire-valoir d'Harry Potter, et… »

C'était ce qui était le plus douloureux à dire :

« Comme le mari d'Hermione Granger.

— Tu n'es pas ça pour moi, protesta-t-elle.

— Je sais. Les seuls moments où ça me rend pas dingue, c'est quand je descends une pinte. On a eu des bons moments, Hermione, mais il est temps pour toi maintenant de trouver quelqu'un qui aime l'opéra et qui pense que des vacances passées à visiter des musées en Italie sont géniales. Quelqu'un qui ne se moquera pas à chaque fois que tu mentionneras _L'histoire de Poudlard_. »

Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les sanglots d'Hermione.

« Quelqu'un qui lira vraiment les livres que tu lui recommandes au lieu de vaguement feuilleter le dernier chapitre. Qui t'achèteras un abonnement au ballet pour ton anniversaire _et_ qui ne ruinera pas le cadeau ensuite en se plaignant que c'est chiant. Parce que tu mérites cette personne, Hermione. Quelqu'un qui ne traîne pas un complexe d'infériorité de la taille du Pays de Galles. Qui t'aimeras parce que tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus belle qu'il ait jamais connu, pas un pauvre type qui ne peux pas s'empêcher de t'en vouloir parce qu'il n'a pas la moitié de ton génie et qu'il ne peut pas se pardonner pour ça. »

Il transplana dans le salon et Malefoy était là, à tenir Pansy dans ses bras. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, ses faibles sanglots étouffés contre l'épaule de Malefoy. Elle releva la tête en entendant le pop du transplanage. Bon sang, elle avait une mine atroce. Les yeux tout rouges et bouffis, le visage complètement blême.

Il leva le pouce vers lui.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il ignora le regard noir de Malefoy et s'assit de l'autre côté de Pansy. Il la tira dans ses bras. Il y avait des millions de raisons qui faisaient de ça une mauvaise idée, et seulement quelques unes qui faisaient que ça pourrait marcher. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'étreignit, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse attention à Malefoy qui partit par la Cheminée. On aurait pu penser qu'avec sa taille – tout en bras et en jambes – et son corps petit et compact, ils n'iraient pas très bien ensemble, mais ses courbes épousèrent ses angles comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils faisaient ça. Elle sentait la fumée de cigarette et les roses.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas la personne avec qui vous êtes qui compte. Peut-être que c'est qui vous êtes avec cette personne.

_Fin_


End file.
